


You’re on this merry-go-round, might as well ride

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fuck the Quadrants, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Panic Attacks, Polyamory Negotiations, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Smearing, Ruination of Furniture That Really Didn't Deserve It, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Xeno, cum facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: Karkat discovers a hitch in his otherwise perfect relationships with his red quads.  Spreadsheets aren't going to solve it, but by god he tries.  Eridan and Sollux take a more direct approach.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	You’re on this merry-go-round, might as well ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Probably_Not_Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Not_Batman/gifts).



> Prompt: Eridan, Sollux, and Karkat starting off thinking they have everything figured out quadrant wise (Eridan pitch with Sollux and Pale with Karkat and Karkat Red with Sollux) but when an erisol pitch session turns very red very quick, they realize they very much do not. Would love them discussing things, maybe little quadrant smearing between all of them leading up to the big vacillation? And some multi quad action with all three would be great!

If there was ever a stupid fuck that declared they didn’t believe in serendipity, they never met your quadrants. You. That dumbfuck was you a few months ago, spat out of your mouth like battery acid in the midst of a self-loathing spiral. The fact that you even have quadrants currently is in itself alone proof that there must be some kind of guiding higher will to the universe, and it’s chosen to be briefly benevolent to you for a change. Fuck knows you aren’t capable of- no, no you said you were going to stop putting yourself down like that. You promised Eridan, and he’ll make those big, sad eyes at you if you break it.

Just thinking about your moirail makes your gastric sac feel all squishy. But you know, in a good way. Same with your matesprit, and that’s really the whole point of this diatribe, isn’t it? You are the luckiest stupid fuck alive, lucky to have them, and even luckier to be here with them now. Which is why you have been so very, very careful to preserve the delicate equilibrium you’ve all worked out. You sat on your damn fingers, and bit your tounge— both metaphorically and literally— whenever your pan-rotted inclination to not just stick inside quadrant lines like a NORMAL FUCKING PERSON reared its idiot head. You’re pale for Eridan. He’s pitch for Sollux, and Sollux is red for you.

That is the way you were planning to keep it, in spite of Sollux’s tendencies to needle you, and lick his fangs when he sniggered at your reactions, like he was waiting to take a bite, or Eridan’s habit of trying out stockings and asking with genuine concern if they made his thighs look fat. Because you know for an absolute fact that you are a miswired, sponge-damaged lump of stupid longing, and if you ever let yourself entertain a little quadrant smearing for more than a moment’s temptation, you WILL fuck everything to hell and back. Damn them both for all the little things they do to creep under your skin, and tug at the hanging cables you took such painstaking time to label, and throw warning signs over.

Don’t touch, electric shock, BACK THE HELL OFF, IDIOTS!

They’re your idiots and you love them, but damn them. You want all of them, in ways you don’t know how to put into words, which is fucking feat and a half itself, because you rarely lack for something asinine to say.

Except for right now, starting just about two seconds ago when you barged your way into your moirail’s respiteblock to find him mostly naked and tangled with your matesprit on the floor. That predicament in and of itself wasn’t totally unusual; see again, they’re kismeses, and it’s not like you haven’t already ogled every inch of their bared skin yourself in other situations before. No, the taloned fist of shock that reached up through your viscera to grab and wretched your throat shut was the way they rested foreheads together, the gentle swipe of Sollux’s thumb against Eridan’s cheek, the way Eridan cradles the back of Sollux’s skull in his hands. They hold each other tenderly, mouths press sweetly, and not at all pitch.

The worst, worst, WORST thing about this hanging moment is that the jealousy that sucker punches you in the gut isn’t one of betrayal. It’s longing. Fierce, hot _pining_ for the temptation spread out before your ganderbulbs. You have never wanted something so much in all your short, pathetic life.

They both turn their heads toward you. Eridan opens his mouth, your name barely floats on his breath of surprise.

You slam the door.

* * *

They come find you about ten minutes later. They’re dressed, but not exactly carefully; Sollux left his shoes, and Eridan doesn’t even have his scarf. They’re both missing their glasses. You’re surrounded by papers covered in hastily slapped together charts and scribbled schedules that you can’t get to make sense. The math is refusing to cooperate, along with your quads, so you’ve booted up your dying husktop in a desperate attempt to force your hacked spreadsheet program to work.

Neither of them say anything at first, and you carefully ignore their increasingly conspicuous presence in your space.

Sollux breaks the silence first with an exasperated, “KK, listen-” You hold up your hand.

Eridan tries next with a soft, “Kar, please-” You shoosh him before he can break your concentration. Your husktop is struggling to load the new formula format across all the cells but if it can get this one thing then maybe-

Sollux fucking SHUTS your husktop from behind.

You don’t feel the anger when you grab his shirt in big fistfuls and lift him off the ground as you stand. If you’re being honest, you feel kind of. Empty. Numb, more like, but the absolutely guttural sound that rips from your throat would be better suited to a wild animal.

Sollux, isn’t impressed in the slightest, he crosses his arms under where you have him gripped and just dangles, face bland and unimpressed. Eridan must have taken advantage of the distraction to slip behind you, because suddenly you feel his chin coming to rest between your horns, and his arms pulling you back up against his chest.

“Funny as it would be to see how far you can throw Sol, I’m thinkin’ this’ll go better if we can talk it out together.”

“No, actually, I want to see him throw me.” Sollux sticks his tongue out at you, and you have never in your life wanted so badly to bite it. Instead you relax your grip and let him settle back onto his feet.

“Sure,” you bite, sharp as glass, “let’s all make funny jokes, tee hee, ha ha! And while you two pan-fucked morons are bound and determined to give me an aneurysm, I’m trying to save our fucking relationship!”

You can _see_ Sollux rolling his eyes; it doesn’t calm your barely contained panic in the slightest. “KK, have you considered that graphs and spreadsheets are not the end-all-be-all solution to every problem?”

“At least I’m trying to fix the problem instead of diving nook first into the fucking-”

A hand lands on your cheek. It’s not Eridan’s, he still has both his arms wrapped around your middle, pressing the cool comfort of himself to your back. He’s started nuzzling down the back of your neck too, in a way that gives you shivers. Sollux strokes your jaw, and his clever fingers find that pressure spot behind your ear that makes you go a little loose-limbed and shaky. You narrow your eyes at your… you thought matesprit, right up until this evening. This is all going off the rails far too quickly. “What the fuck are you two shit lords doing?”

“Shutting you up so we can talk like big grown ups. Or would you rather go back to screaming at your crusty fossil of a computer some more?”

You snarl and, well, you _try_ to bite him, but he snatches his hand back out of the teeth zone too fast. And then he’s grinning with all teeth bared and shoving his whole scrawny self into your space. “Okay cool, we can do it this way, too. That’s fine by me.”

Eridan grabs his stupid face and pushes him back before he can do anything more than scratch you through your shirt a little. You’d be lying if you told anyone that you weren’t at least equal parts disappointed as you are grateful. “Cod damn it, Sol, we fuckin’ talked about this, can you take your bulge out a your nook for five minutes?”

Aaaand Eridan just flipped ash for you both. Fuck, that checks off all four, quadrant bingo, you win a prize and the prize is a migraine. You laugh. You’re shaking and you want to sit down and sleep, or scream, but it comes out laughter instead.

Eridan makes a worry noise when you slump into his grip. “Fuck, I think we broke him!”

“Shit. KK, hey, come on. I’m serious, you need to stop hyperventilating so we can do that healthy communication thing.”

“Okay. Haha, yeah okay, alright!” You rub your eyes and you aren’t surprised to find your cheeks are wet. You can’t decide if they’re just watering from laughing or if you’re actually crying yet. Eridan’s grip loosens and you flop back onto the couch. They both take a seat flanking you.

“KK.” Sollux rests his hand on your leg and you hate this part. You know this move from far, far too many romance movies. But what he says next shocks the air from you. “We’re not flipping.”

“Then what the FUCK was that back there!? And just now? What was any of it!?”

He looks away, and if you didn’t know Sollux Captor almost as intimately as you know your own self loathing, you would say he looked chagrined. “Uuuuh, yeah okay. I can see where we’re getting some signals scrambled here. So the thing is, I really suck at only feeling one thing at a time for any one person. And I guess it turns out ED has the same sort of… complication?”

Eridan takes your opposite hand and your finger thread together almost without thinking. “See, the thing a it is... Kar, you’re so precious to me. You both are, an’ I know Sol feels the same. I spent way too long followin’ some archaic flimflam path put down in front a me before I was even hatched, and it messed me up. I mean, you know that bit. An’ the way I see it, an’ I think Sol agrees, is: no stupid boxes got any business tellin’ us how to feel our feelin’s we got. Uh. I guess what we’re tryin’ to say is fuck quadrants.”

Your mouth has gone dry. Sollux nods. “Fuck quadrants, and also, shut up and kiss us, please.”

You don’t move, or respond right away. As you watch, the looks they exchange turn from hopeful, to concerned, and then outright worried. You love them so much, your... your boys. Yours. And they’ve wanted all of you, and each other, the same way you’ve wanted them. You could almost be furious. After how long you’ve spent trying to protect the fragile balance you had created from your own stupidity, you forgot to account for theirs. But all that is filling you in this moment is dumb relief.

You look at them both, and say very flatly, “you taintchafing thorns in my ass cheeks are going to give me a ruptured pusher one of these days.” Then you pull them both into a crushing hug. Eridan laughs and nuzzles your cheek, while Sollux starts a quiet, crackly purr. You have a moment to bask in just being loved. Wanted, whole and as you are. “Seriously though, fuck both of you. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to keep these damn quads straight, and pretend some kind of normalcy for your benefit, and you guys would have been down to circle the squares this whole time?”

Sollux snorts, right in your ear. “We tried to drop hints.”

You feel Eridan laugh against your throat as he moves further down, and it gives you a very-not-pale pang of desire. “Really thought you were gonna buckle when I showed you those panties last week.”

Heat prickles across your cheeks. “Shut the spew gap in your face, bulgelicker,” you growl, but the heat has already taken on a different note, and they know it. You feel the points of Sollux’s teeth against the shell of your ear, and Eridan’s cool fingers creeping up beneath the hem of your shirt.

“Or what?” Sollux’s tone turns needling. “You’re gonna shut them for us?” Damn him for paying just enough attention to your beloved romance genre’s cliches to know exactly what gets your bleatbeast. You turn to headbutt him in the chin, but it leaves your shoulder exposed to Eridan, who wastes no time promptly sucking a hickey there.

You hiss, caught between them, bounced deliriously, deliciously between flashing nerve signals that don’t so much war as dance. Ashen, flush, pitch, pale, it’s all facets of one cut stone. Eridan is right; putting your feelings in boxes and giving them labels might be safer, but it’s still a cage.

They’re starting to coordinate their assault, Eridan pushing up your shirt while Sollux pops the button on your jeans. You can only give your full focus to one at a time, but that doesn’t mean you can’t give them both something to be occupied with, so you let them strip you down without protest. You aren’t normally naked on your couch. Point of fact about you, literal years of cultural baggage regarding your hemoanomalous status has left you pretty fucking disconnected from the idea of attractiveness being associate with your meathusk. They’ve both helped in their own way of course, but you’re still. Shy isn’t the right word. You’ve got hang ups is the point, and even though you’re perfectly happy to give your mates a heaping serving of the Full Vantas Experience, doing it out here in the middle of the communal loungeblock has always been _weird_. It’s weirder with your two partners still fully clothed while they reverently touch and caress your newly bared skin.

Sollux captures your mouth and pins you against the back of the couch, occupying your attention completely and leaving Eridan free to trail his hands up the insides of your thighs so he can part them. The previously comfortable air is too cold on your nook. Even if you aren’t fully engorged yet, you’re still leaking. Eridan’s sigh gives you new flutters.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful.” Eridan cups your pubic mound and gives you just a tease of pressure, asking more than anything, and you promptly answer him by grinding your slick mess into his hand.

You whimper. Sollux’s claws are pricking needle dots of stimulation, sinking possession into your brain like hooks. They’re taking you apart by your cracks before you can pull two brain cells together and rub them long enough to get a coherent thought. “Hnn, sto-ahh- Stop…”

And they do, breaking off long enough for you to gasp and try to catch your breath. When did you start panting?

“You good, KK?” Sollux’s eyes flicker over you. You manage to summon enough control over your limbs to reach up and pap him.

“Yeah. Yes. Would just prefer not to make a mess of the reclining platform. We have guests over to this hive sometimes, you know.”

Sollux gives you a groan, but Eridan says, “Ooooor. We could just pail now and replace the couch.”

“What? No, why would I want to ruin our couch?”

“It’s old.”

“It abso-fucking-lutely is not old, you bought it two sweeps ago.”

“Then it’s two-sweep-ago’s couch.”

“KK,” Sollux heaves the most over the top sigh you have ever heard him heave, which is not quite as performative as Eridan’s, but still pretty good. “I am so turned right now my bugles are gonna pop, and you’re arguing over a sitting device. Just let ED get a new couch.”

You give him the most unimpressed look you can muster and in a forced bland tone you say, “for someone whining about not getting his bulges off, you sure are still wearing plants.”

He does not need any further prompting to abruptly stand up and shove his pants down his hips. The shirt comes off without skipping a beat, and then you both turn to look expectantly at Eridan. He bites his lip as he glances between the two of you; you’re pretty sure it’s completely innocent and he doesn’t realize how sexy he looks when he does that.

“So… We can get a new couch?”

You both groan, “Eridan!” and Sollux throws his wadded up shirt at his head. Eridan takes a hint. Shirt, pants- neither of them had bothered to put their underwear back on, which makes you wonder if they had been that hopeful to start with or just too rushed when they’d put a pause on the pailing you interrupted. Either way works out fine for you, because now you have an eyeful of your two mates in all their glory. Sollux has always looked like someone slapped a mannequin together out of wire, but his belly, thighs and hips are soft. He stands, his hip cocked, and hand casually fondling the length of his double bulge. Eridan is his opposite in every way; broad shoulders and hips, and he can’t keep padding on him to save his life. He’s tried. You don’t care, you think they’re both gorgeous.

He smiles at you, in a kind of dopey, slow way that you know means he’s thinking the same thing about you. Why that, out of everything, would you feel more self-conscious is a shitty mystery that you don’t really feel like solving right now. You’re just going to ignore it and bask.

“Can I… ask you guys to do something for me?” They wait expectantly, so you push on. “I liked. I liked seeing you— both of you— the way you were before. I want to look at you, and watch?”

Sollux shrugs and Eridan nods, still giving you that gut-melting smile. “Sure, Kar. I don’t mind if you an’ Sol don’t either.”

“If KK wants a show, I’ll give him one.” Sollux sounds far more cocksure than he has any right to be. Most likely because he sure is a cock. He grins in a way that you could only describe as impish, and punctuates his statement with a thrust of his hips. “Now then, where were we?”

“I think it looked a little somethin’ like this,” and Eridan slides off the couch to the floor then grabs Sollux right behind his knees, forcing him to kneel as well. He straddles Eridan’s lap and lands with a flop so hard you can hear his ass smack on Eridan’s thighs.

“Watch it, fish, I can still throw you across the room.” Sollux knocks his horns against Eridan’s and a little burst of red and blue flickers then fades.

Eridan laughs unguarded, a sound you love dearly. “You won’t though.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Cuz I know you’re achin’ to stuff this nook.”

“All talk, and no action as usual, ED. I could make it so you can’t touch yourself.” Sollux’s psionics dance across Eridan’s shoulders and you see his skin shiver under it. “Maybe pin you upside-down against the wall, and stuff that hole in your face that leaks all your stupid instead.”

This part is familiar. Their flirty banter is usually cut short by you yelling at them to get a room before they notice you’re popping a wild wriggly, but this time you don’t have to hide it at all. You sigh, and close your fist around your bulge as it unsheaths with a wet sound.

They both sneak glances at you like they think you won’t notice them looking. Apparently encouraged by your display of approval, Eridan grabs Sollux’s by what little meat there is on his thighs and rolls against him. They both gasp as their bulges seek and twine around each other reflexively. Sollux hisses. You can see he’s clenching his fangs to stay in control, and it makes his lisp worse whenever he does that.

Eridan’s eyes have gone half lidded. “You want action? I can give you action.” He leans back on one hand and spreads his knees like Sollux sitting in his lap didn’t weigh more than a sack of feathers. He probably doesn’t. This of course has the predictable effect of dumping Sollux off his lap and to land ass first onto the floor. He snarls, but Eridan’s made his point, and was right about Sollux wanting to stuff him besides. Sollux takes his bulges in hand and carefully uncoils from Eridan, then redirects the tips down, right to Eridan’s offering of a nook slick with royal purple. Your attention is all on the two trolls at your feet as they both moan their pleasure.

You’ve seen Eridan nude before, and you’ve wondered what he looks like full of bulge and writhing on it. You don’t have to wonder any longer, you’re going to have this to replay over and over again in your wettest of dreams, The sounds he makes, the way his back arches and his toes and fingers curl. His bulge coils back onto itself seeking any kind of stimulation it can find. The bliss on his face is raw, naked and a little bit hungry, like he could take even more if given a chance.

Sollux you’ve seen before, but not from this angle. You know how intense he can be. How his focus goes laser tight, like he’s taking code apart line by line and building it back up again. He’ll rewire you from the inside out if you let him. But here, at this vantage point, you can see the way he shakes. You watch him bend over Eridan and steady himself with one hand on his shoulder and the other grabbing him under his leg. It’s about control, the lack, the loss, the regaining. He starts with slow movements, and when Eridan’s focus goes fuzzy, he presses chest to chest and does a deep grind. You can almost feel it from here, watching how Eridan tenses and lets escape a little, _‘aah!’_ of pleasure.

You can’t look away from them. The two trolls at your feet are so close you could easily touch them, but you don’t dare. You wouldn’t dream of breaking this moment for your own selfish needs, so you touch yourself instead. You huff as you slide your finger teasingly through the wet slit of your nook.

“Fuuuuuck…” Sollux thrusts deeply again, and you curl your fingers in at the same time while pumping your bulge with your other hand.

He turns to you then and nuzzles your leg. “Enjoying the show, KK?”

“Yeah. You’re both pretty bastards.” You would reach out and pet his hair, but both your hands are covered in your own fluid, and you’re not about to stop. You keep pace with them, trying to match the rhythm with your own thrusts.

“Heh, you’re as good at stroking egos as you are bulge.” The tips of his tongue peeks out of his grin. “Watch this,” and the scintillating flicker of his psionics engulfs Eridan’s bulge.

Eridan’s eyes snap open wide and he nearly squeals. “Haaannn- _fuck_! Kar got the bastard part right, fuck you.” Sollux only responds with one of his irritating snickers. Eridan turns to you next, and he gives you such a sweet melting look. “You sure you don’t want to join us, love?”

You adore the way his mouth rolls that word around, _‘love’_. It makes your insides sing with such a sweet melody. “If I did, I couldn’t see you two wreck each other.” Hmm, you almost like the flush of purple his fins take on even more. You’d lick them if you could.

“You’re just greedy for another bulge to sit on, you size queen.” Sollux punctuates that with a hard snap of his hips. You take note of the way Eridan’s fins flutter and the fact that he doesn’t deny the accusation.

He gives the inside of your knee that he can reach a kiss instead and says, “I wanna make you feel this good too.”

Ah fuck, Eridan always knows how to tug at your pumper strings. He sees the look on your face and reaches up to you, slides his hand along your leg until he grabs your ass and starts pulling you closer to the edge of the couch. You scoot your butt forward until it’s balanced precariously, more off than on, with your feet braced to either side of your mates.

Eridan lays his head against your thigh like a pillow, and places a kiss right at the seam of your leg and hip that gives you shivers. He bats at the hand you have fisted around your bulge and says, “let me?”

“Uh. Yeah, okay.” At first he wraps his long, cool fingers around your bulge, and you sigh as you brace better with your newly-freed hand. He strokes you sheath to tip, and you chirp your pleasure for him, let him know how good he’s doing and his fins flick open and forward at the sound. And then he shocks the hell out of you when he leans in and guides the tip to his mouth.

“OH, oh fuck, oh wow…” You’re already gasping at him having only lapped up maybe an inch or two. He’s shockingly cold, but not for very long. You feel nothing but soft lips and tongue, not a hint of teeth. He cups his tongue against your bulge and looks up at you through his eye lashes as he takes just a little more of you. Your insides liquefy in a flash boil.

Sollux runs his fingers through Eridan’s hair. “That’s nothing. ED doesn’t even have a gag reflex, he’s just teasing.”

Then he demonstrates by shoving Eridan’s head right down. You yelp, hips jerking on reflex as Eridan sinks down your full length, right to the sheath. It’s not like you’re pailvid endowed, but you wouldn’t consider yourself lacking in that department either, and Eridan just takes it like he’s starving. You can feel the moment your bulge hits the back of his throat, and he swallows. The shock of pleasure slams you right in the shameglobes, and you can hear the drip of your slurry hitting the floor. There’s no way you’re going to last like this.

As you’re gasping, claws dug into the cushions, Sollux makes his next move when he tsks and says, “getting kind of sloppy there, KK, I thought you didn’t want to make a mess.”

You surprise yourself by having enough wherewithal to snap back, “I don’t see you doing anything about it.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he chuckles. Sollux gives your knee a nudge, prompting you to spread your legs wider and give him more room, then he’s pulling your other hand away from your nook and replacing it with his mouth. Eridan pulls up, up, almost off you but not quite. He holds you trapped there with one hand, teasing your tip with his tongue while Sollux gets better positioned, and then together they wreck you.

Sollux knows what he’s going exactly. His tongue is forked the same as his bulge, he’s perfectly capable of controlling both forks independently, and he has had plenty of practice on you specifically. It wasn’t a fair fight to begin with, but now you are overwhelmed. With no sense in resisting the inevitable you throw your head back and let them war with each other over who’s going to claim the spoils of you. You are shaking so badly when you come, made into the whole epicenter of a body rocking orgasm that erupts from deep in your guts and ripples out through all your limbs. You’ve clenched so tightly that when the after shocks finally start to fade away you can feel it being replaced by a satisfying ache.

Sollux pulls away first with a smirk and one last lap up your poor throbbing nook, but Eridan is fucking committed apparently, because he tries to swallow twice before Sollux grabs him by his hair again and _yanks_. He comes up coughing, fins and gills suddenly flushing deep, vibrant purple in a way you’ve never seen, and you realize he was nearly choking himself on your slurry out of sheer stubbornness. Both of them look totally debauched, painted from the chins down in your bastard red.

Sollux doesn’t let go. He pulls hard on Eridan’s hair again, then starts fucking into him with no restraint, less like a lover and more like a pailing toy. Eridan claws at the cushion next you so hard it tears long holes into the fabric and he moans. You watch, mesmerized, as they writhe in perfect synchronicity until their gasps and cries turn pitched and desperate. Eridan breaks first, thick, purple slurry gushing over Sollux’s legs and smearing against their bellies. Sollux is only half a moment behind him and rich gold joins it. Their slurry flows together until it turns muddy and pools on the floor under them.

The quiet that immediately follows is almost harsh, a stillness only broken by their panting. It’s you they both lean into, hands reaching to touch every inch of skin, caressing you, and tugging gently like worshiping supplicants. They pull you down to the floor with them so they can wrap around you, surrounding you on all sides with them, their being. They are yours completely, nothing could pry them away from you.

After a solid few minutes of breath-catching while your wasted genetic material turns cold and unpleasantly sticky, you hear Sollux snort. “Guess we’re going to have to replace the rug too. Sorry KK.”

“That’s okay,” Eridan replies, “it was last season’s rug anyway.”

You sigh and flick both of them in the horns.

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan "no gag reflex" Ampora and Sollux "what that tongue do tho" Captor meet Karkat "all you can eat buffet" Vantas.


End file.
